wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Universe February 2019
WWE Universe February 2019 Monday Night Raw (February 11, 2019) (Ep #1342) The show starts with Triple H saying that this week's Elimination Chamber will have a match for the WWE Universal Championship, and that match will be, Dolph Ziggler or Kevin Owens, who returned, vs. Brock Lesnar, and the match will be make after tonight's main event between, Dolph Ziggler, and, Kevin Owens.' (00:00 - 09:25)' 1.'Nikki Cross defeated Alicia Fox (with Jinder Mahal, Samir Singh and Sunil Singh) (Singles Match) '(09:25 - 15:55) 'After the match Ruby Riott comes with Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan and fight Nikki Cross. '(15:55 - 17:47) John Cena comes and said that he wants another chance to go to the WrestleMania 36, than Vince McMahon comes and said that he gives more chance to John Cena than Stone Cold, but then Seth Rollins comes and said to John Cena that tonight, if John Cena accept to have a match with Seth Rollins, Seth Rollins said that puts his Royal Rumble winner chance, but then Brock Lesnar with Paul Heyman comes, then Paul Heyman said that this match will be for nothing, because he said that Brock Lesnar wants the real Royal Rumble winner, not the unreal Royal Rumble winner, then Vince McMahon said that this match will not be for nothing, and this match will be for the WWE Universal Championship match at Elimination Chamber, but the match will not be normal, and this match will be a Elimination Chamber match, with another 5 men (with Dolph Ziggler or Kevin Owens included), and this match will be next. (17:55 - 31:18) ' 2.'John Cena defeated Seth Rollins (Singles Match to be qualified for the WWE Universal Championship match at Elimination Chamber) (31:18 - 53:44) 3.'Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson defeated Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel (Tag Team Match) '(53:44 - 58:15) Sami Zayn makes his return and said that Kevin Owens is no longer his best friend, then Kevin Owens comes and said that Sami Zayn is the worst friend his got, then Vince McMahon gives Sami Zayn to be in the WWE Universal Championship match at Elimination Chamber, and to have a match with Dean Ambrose. (58:15 - 1:03:05) 4.'Dean Ambrose defeated Sami Zayn (Singles Match to be qualified for the WWE Universal Championship match at Elimination Chamber) '(1:03:05 - 1:16:20) Bray Wyatt makes his return, and then EC3 comes and said that he is not afraid of Bray Wyatt, then Bray Wyatt fight him, and then Matt Hardy makes his return and stops Bray Wyatt from EC3. (1:16:20 - 1:21:37) 5.'Drew McIntyre defeated Baron Corbin (Singles Match to be qualified for the WWE Universal Championship match at Elimination Chamber) '(1:21:37 - 1:32:54) The Moment of Bliss starts with EC3 again, and this time The Moment of Bliss was not interrupted. (1:32:54 - 1:40:16) Before the main event Kevin Owens was attacked by Sami Zayn in the backstage, then Dolph Ziggler comes and brought Kevin Owens to the ring. (1:40:16 - 1:44:42) '6.'Kevin Owens defeated Dolph Ziggler (Singles Match to be qualified for the WWE Universal Championship match at Elimination Chamber) '''(1:44:42 - 2:01:03) '''In the last moment of the match Drew McIntyre gives a Claymore Kick to Dolph Ziggler, then Kevin Owens pinned Dolph Ziggler and win the match.